


Substitution

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You thought you could stop fantasizing if reality got in the way of what you wanted. Thankfully, Castiel is both patient and opportunistic.





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been a rough week, so have some very simple Cas fluff. Cross-posted to Tumblr. Also, my apologies for any wonky formatting; I wanted to try posting from my phone and this is an experiment that has not gone easily.

You don’t move. You feel like you can’t, even though that isn’t quite true. There’s nothing holding you; no chain, no spell, no curse. Still, you sit on the out-of-service bus stop bench under an alcove and stare out at the pouring rain, and occasionally the people rushing to get through and out of it. Places to be, people to see. The thought makes you smile. Just for a moment, but it’s enough to snap you out of your funk. You take a shaky inhalation and it feels like it’s the first time you’ve breathed all day.

Afternoon becomes dusk, becomes night. The rain slows at points and rushes at others, but by darkness it’s steady once more and you feel the cold through (and because of) your damp clothes. The slight cover the bus stop provides has a functioning light and you use it to watch the flurry of water that seems to pour without end.

You feel a slight gust of air and you breathe a little shallower as weight settles in next to you. The bench creaks a bit but remains sturdy, and Castiel remains silent. For the moment. But you appreciate it, just the chance to sit and continue to not think of anything. It’s nice. Every moment you have with the angel is nice.

“Dean and Sam were worried,” Cas says.

“Oh.” You feel your pocket but that’s stupid. You turned off your phone a while ago. “Sorry. I thought they wouldn’t expect me for a while.”

It’s quiet again. This time it’s…not quite as comfortable. Of all the people, angels, demons, monsters, and miscellany nonsense populating the world, why did it have to be Castiel and why did it have to be _today_. Rain or not, you should have kept walking.

Cas sighs. “Humans are so very…stupid sometimes,” he murmurs.

“Yeah?” But you flinch, because you think you know what’s coming. You want Cas to like you, respect you; to–…you want more than what you can have, honestly. It’s driven you to do stupid things. Hanging out with someone at a bar just to avoid the possibility of accidentally flirting with him. Almost committing to one-night stands you would have certainly regretted. Now this– this relationship of which you’ve seen the end coming for quite some time but which still managed to hurt. And while Dean’s ‘I told you so’ is going to be aggravating, Castiel’s is going to be–

Castiel’s hand settles on yours with all the weight of a butterfly. “Yes. That is easily proven by the fact that someone had the honor of having _you_ and then tossed you aside. Like you are not precious.”

It takes your breath away and for a moment you can’t help but imagine he means it. You think about what it would be like to have him call you ‘precious’ and mean it in the way you wished he could mean it.

“That’s, uh…that’s really nice of you to say, Cas,” you choke out despite your slowly closing throat.

A pause. “You do not think I am sincere.”

You press your lips together for a moment, so tight it hurts. “I know you are, Cas; you–”

He says your name so you look up, and suddenly his lips are on yours and his arms are wrapped tight around you and you have never felt warmer in your life. You don’t even dare to breathe, in case that shatters this illusion, and when Cas starts to move back you let out a little whine in protest.

Of course, that’s when you realize you’re so warm because Cas has used his grace or mojo or whatever to dry you off. Well. You maintain the kiss would have made you warm from head to toe, regardless. Even though you were so surprised that you barely remember how it felt, which isn’t fair at all. “Cas?”

“Dean and Sam warned me about…‘rebounds’ and the difficulty in starting a relationship so soon after one has ended.” His beguiling blue eyes suck you right in. “I do not want to be a rebound but I do want to make my intentions known, before someone else tries to steal you away from me again.”

That’s. “You–” You cough to clear your throat. One thing at time. “You want to be with me?”

The corner of Castiel’s lips curve on one side. “Did I not make that clear?” he asks, his eyes trying for cherubic innocence. Please. You might be head over heels for the guy but you know him too well by now to fall for that. Also: two can play at that game.

“Well.” You match his smirk and run your hands down his lapel, not missing how his eyes follow them. “Maybe just one reiteration, since we should probably take this slow…” And you do, leaning in and sharing a breath before you press your mouth to his and slip your tongue into his mouth. Cas moans and returns the gesture and you feel thrilled, toes curling, fingers tightening, stomach turning, all because your angel wants you too. Just as much if not more, given the fact that he obviously waited…

You pull back and inhale deeply. No rebound. Right. Cas tries to follow you though, and you can’t help but laugh and press your finger to his lips, mostly because you can. He blinks at you and you smile. “Weren’t we going to take it sl–”

You only catch his narrowed eyes for a moment before he moves, presses against you in another kiss and pulls you into his arms. You laugh at his forceful-but-gentle frustration and once the kiss is over you rest your forehead on his shoulder. “I could stay like this forever,” you murmur softly, mostly to yourself, even as the rain picks up again and water whips at whatever part of you it can reach.

Cas kisses your forehead. “I hope so,” he murmurs, and despite the cold pressing in, neither of you move to leave.


End file.
